Fate, Destiny & All That Other Stuff
by Blazestar of Shadowclan
Summary: When Anakin leaps on Mustafar Padme Obi-wan and Anakin find themselves in the Potterverse & they are 11 story better than summary! 1st Fic plz be nice
1. Prolague

Prologue

Padme's Naboo yacht lands on the Mustafar landing platform near Anakin's star fighter. Anakin stared at it in surprise- What was Padme doing here? As the ramp to the yacht lowers Anakin runs to it.

Padme I saw your ship, he says embracing her feeling her lips feather over his.

Oh Anakin

It's all right, you're safe now. What are you doing out here?

I was so worried about you. Obi-Wan told me terrible things

What things?

He said you have turned to the dark side . . . that you killed younglings.

Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me.

He cares about us.

US?

Is Obi-Wan going to protect you? He can't ... he can't help you. He's not strong enough

Anakin, all I want is your love, whispered Padme

Love won't save you, Padme. Only my new powers can do that.

At what cost? You are a good person. Don't do this.  
>I won't lose you the way I lost my mother! I've become more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of and I've done it for you. To protect you.<br>Come away with me. Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can.  
>Don't you see, we don't have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I can overthrow him, and together you and I can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be.<p>

Padme stared at Anakin in disbelief how; how could Anakin do this, how could he kill younglings.

Obi-Wan was right you have changed, said Padme both shocked and scared.

I don't want to hear anymore about the Jedi they betrayed me; they betrayed us!

I don't know you anymore. Anakin, you're breaking my heart. I'll never stop loving you, but you are going down a path I can't follow. Padme said staring at Anakin still unbelievably shocked.

Because of Obi-Wan?  
>Because of what you've done . . . what you plan to do. Stop, stop now. Come back! I love you.<br>Anakin stared at Obi-wan now exiting Padme's yacht. A fury unlike any other filled him hatred for Obi-wan hatred for Padme for betraying him.  
>Liar! You betrayed me shouts Anakin; and Padme's eyes widen as invisible hands constrict her throat.<p>

NO! she screams

You brought him here to kill me!

Anakin I swear I didn't please

Let her go says Obi-wan striding up to Anakin's position.

Anakin drops Padme and now unconscious she slumps on the ground.

You turned her against me!

Your lust for power did that not me.

You allowed the Sith master to twist your mind until you became the very thing you swore to destroy.

Anakin ignites his lightsaber and Obi-wan follows suit.

If I must fight you I will says Obi-wan still infuriatingly calm.

A deadly dangerous lightsaber battle ensues with Anakin having the upper hand and Obi-wan on the defensive. The battle quickly becomes more dangerous as it moves outside and as the building they are in begins to collapse, the two are forced to fight on a narrow pipe. Finally Obi-wan has the higher ground, safely on a sandbank.

It's over Anakin I have the high ground.

You underestimate my power.

Don't try it.

Anakin leaps but all he sees is the blur of a lightsaber before both his and Obi-wan's vision goes black.

All Obi-wan has time to think is what the-

Harry's POV

Get the mail Harry says Uncle Vernon.

Make Dudley get I tell him, annoyed

Poke him with your smelting stick Dudley says Uncle Vernon.

I quickly dodge the smelting stick jog down the hall to get the mail. There are a few bills a postcard and something made of thick paper that looks like parchment, which had his name on it. Harry was confused and would be very confused over the next week.

One week later

Uncle Vernon was sitting at the dinning room table when he remarked happily- No post on Sundays no dratted letters today. Of course just after he said that about 40 came down out of the fire place. Uncle Vernon was obviously furious because even as he tried to stay calm he was pulling tufts out of his mustache. Pack some clothes and get in the car we're leaving! They drove for hours in the rain and lightning until they reached a small dingy hotel. Uncle Vernon & Aunt Petunia shared one room while he and Dudley shared the other. When they woke up that morning they had cornflakes and tinned tomatoes for breakfast. 'Scuze me said the hotel guy going up to them but is one of you Mr. H. Potter because I got about a 'undred of these at the desk. I'll take that said Vernon coldly. 6 minutes later they were back in the car and drove to a variety of locations- from the top of a Mega Mall parking garage to the middle of the forest. Dudley was whining that he was missing TV programs.

When they were finally allowed to get out they were by an old man with at rowboat and Vernon was holding a long thin package. When they had gotten to where they were going on the rowboat ( a dilapidated shack on a tiny island). Vernon's rations turned out to be a bag of chips and a banana each. When a storm blew up Vernon tried to light a fire but the chip bags just smoked and smoldered. Could do with some of those letters now huh? He obviously thought that no one stood a chance of delivering mail in this storm.

Harry groaned and shifted as he tried to get comfortable on the hard bumpy floor of the shack. The light from Dudley's watch told him in 1 minute exactly he'd be 11. But what was that strange sound was the roof going to fall in- though he supposed it might be warmer if it did. 25 seconds now what was that funny crumbling sound was the rock falling into the sea. 12 seconds maybe he'd wake up Dudley just to annoy him. BOOM! 9 seconds, was that thunder. 5 seconds and BOOM their it was again. Then CRASH the door was pushed off its hinges. Silhouetted in the lightning was a giant Sir you are breaking and entering and I warn you I'm armed. The giant grabbed the gun out of Vernon's hand and twisted it like it was made of rubber. Who – who are you? Asked Harry. The giant smiled as he answered, the names Rubeus Hagrid keeper of the keys and grounds at Hogwarts, Yeh know all about Hogwarts of course. What's Hogwarts but when Hagrid looked shocked so Harry quickly said sorry. _**Sorry? **_snarled Hagrid its those Dursleys that should be sorry did yeh never wonder where your parents learned it all? All what? DURSLEY Hagrid boomed. Does this boy know ANYTHING about ANYTHING? Harry thought this was going too far, I can do math and stuff, he said. But Hagrid waved him off and said my world your parent's world? What world asked Harry? But you must know about your mum and dad, their famous. What said Harry- my mum and dad weren't famous? **Stop Stop right there I forbid you to tell him anything**. __

Ah go boil your heads both of you – Harry you're a wizard.

In the morning in Diagon alley 3 11 year olds looked at each other two brunenettes and a blond.

End of prologue


	2. Chapter 1

Anakin- Vader stared at Padme and _Obi-wan. _But why the hell did they look like they were 11? Anakin, Padme began why are you looking at me like this? And why do you look 11? Crap, crap, CRAP! Not me too. Sorry mutters Padme. I look at my surroundings and notice a sign that tells me I'm in Diagon alley wherever that is.

Hey kids says a plump woman whose nametag introduces her as . You need to stay with the group remember she says pointing to a group of to 11 year olds and some adults. Whatever mouths Obi-wan so they follow her. Now everyone please take out your letters. Anakin reached into his pocket even though he didn't expect to find anything and pulled out a letter made of thick parchment looking paper it had a crest on the seal. The crest had a golden H with a badger, serpent, lion and eagle surrounding it. But it was what was in the letter that really shocked him

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin First class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of wizards) _

Dear Mr. Skywalker,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted a

Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed

a list of all books and necessary books and equipment

. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

From the looks on their faces and the shock that was emanating through the force they were reading the same thing. _Hogwarts school of __Witchcraf__**t **__and __Wizardry _I mouthed.

/got any ideas/

/get out of my mind Obi-wan/

Now kids this white building here is Gringotts the wizarding bank. We will be going here later if we have enough time. Now every one please take out your item list which is in your letter.

For what felt like the millionth time in 5 minutes Anakin felt both shocked and surprised at the list.

Uniform:

First year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves ( dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils clothes should carry nametags

Course books:

All students should have a copy of the following:

_The Standard book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Wafting

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _

by Newt Scalamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection

by Quientin Trimble

Other equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (standard size 2 pewter)

1 set of glass or Chrystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

1 set of first year potion ingredients

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Uhhhhh. Anakin c'mon muttered Padme. Shell shocked still Anakin followed her. First the Apothecary which had beetle eyes, newt tongues, Unicorn horns and a million other weird things. Next flourish and blots where we bought the course books. Then to madam Malkin's, and finally Ollivander's. The tour group crowded into the tiny shop and one by one got their wands. Padme got an oak 14 inches one with a vela hair core. Obi- wan got a 12 inch rowan wand with a phoenix feather core. Finally it was his turn. When Ollivander looked at him however he disappeared into the back room and did not come out for several minutes. When he returned he was holding a tarnished wooden box that looked like it hadn't been touched for decades if not centuries. Try this one out Mr. Skywalker. Anakin opened the old box and picked up the wand inside which was black and inlaid with emeralds. As soon as Anakin touched it warmth spread through his body and golden-green sparks shot out of the end of the wand. The wand is elder with a snow Phoenix feather and the optic nerve of a basilisk for a core and it is 11 and a half inches. How much do I need to pay you? No Mr. Skywalker free of charge – it was never mine too sell I was just keeping it for a friend.

The guide lady [Mrs. Weasley] says you can spend your remaining money on whatever you want just don't go into go into Knockturn alley and meet at Flourish & Blots in a half an hour. Obi-wan went of somewhere and Padme dragged Anakin off in the direction of the pet shop called the Magical Menagerie. Padme bought a black winged kitten with gold eyes. She immediately named the kitten Chira. Anakin who wasn't very interested in kittens wandered over to some cages by a wall. Kneeling to see what was in them he realizing they were white vipers Anakin grinned- snakes were more interesting than kittens. _Who are you? Are you our master? Uh what do you mean? He speaks our language! Can't every wizard do it? No master. OK umm can I buy one of you? Yes yes._ _No_ cut in a new voice _I will serve our master. _A third voice sounding far more ancient and powerful spoke now. _As your leader I will go with our master. Umm which carrier are you in. The bottom left. _In the carrier was a white snake with indigo eyes splashes of silver on it's body. _What should I call you? _The snake considered for a moment and then _– Shalomar. _Anakin opened the carrier as a shop assistant ran over even as Shalomar slithered on to his arm. Stop, the assistant cried it's deadly! Really?, she seems pretty tame to me. 5 minutes later they left the shop leaving a very confused shop assistant in their wake. 


	3. Chapter 2

DEET DEET DEET DEET DEET

Anakin reached to turn the alarm off but his hand touched empty air. Wake up already insisted Padme – it's September 1. Oh what time is it? 9:10.

OK how are we going to get to 9 ¾.

A bus? There was an unspoken duh at the end of Anakin's sentence.

Padme nodded, I'm going to finish packing now. The awkward silence that followed was uncomfortable for both parties.

FD&ATOS

Anakin groaned looking at the time- they were diffidently going to miss the train. Their was really only one reason for this- Shalomar had gone off hunting and hadn't gotten back until nearly 10:30. Then he saw a black haired kid who had an owl in a cage on top of his luggage. Good thought Padme; he's going to Hogwarts too. Anakin & Padme went over to the boy. Are you going to Hogwarts too?

Yeah um how do get to platform 9 ¾?

Just walk thru the wall between platforms 9 & 10; the wall is an illusion.

Okay.

Anakin rolled his eyes and walked thru the barrier.

FD&ATOS

Can I sit here? The black haired boy asked

Anakin shrugged not really caring.

What's your name? Asked black-haired-boy

Anakin Skywalker

Harry Potter

Harry's P.O.V.

Anakin was reading the DADA textbook so I decided to just stare out the window when a brown haired girl came in with a red haired boy. Oh hi Padme said Anakin.

Are you really Harry Potter? The red-haired boy blurted.

Yes I am I muttered annoyed

Oh um you guys don't mind if we sit here?

Whatever said Anakin.

I don't care.

FD&ATOS

I grinned seeing a witch pushing a food cart; candy! I went outside to her and not knowing what anything was I decided to buy a bunch of everything and share it w/ Anakin, Padme and red-haired-boy [Ron]. Coming back with an armful of cauldron cakes, licorice wands, chocolate frogs and Bertie Bott's every flavor beans. I put them on the table and told the others in the compartment to help themselves. Ron's ears went red and he muttered something about sandwiches.

FD&ATOS

A few hours later a girl with bushy brown hair and dark eyes walked in with a dark haired boy. Has anyone seen a toad- Neville lost his. Everyone shook their head. Well you'd better get changed into your robes; were almost their


	4. Chapter 3

Padme stared blankly at the GHOSTS! That had just come out of the wall. She hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings which was why she hadn't seen them at first. Oh well; magical school right. Padme made a mental note to read Hogwarts A History as soon as she could. Then the stern-looking woman they had seen earlier led them out into the great hall. There were 4 tables of students and one that had only adults. In the middle of the Great Hall was a stool and the stool had a dirty, frayed, pointed hat. What are we supposed to do, wondered Padme. Then a rip near the brim of the hat opened up and the hat began to sing.

_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<br>You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the __Hogwarts__ Sorting Hat  
>And I can cap them all.<br>There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<span>_

_You might belong in __Gryffindor__,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
>Set <span>__Gryffindor__s apart;  
>You might belong in <span>__Hufflepuff__,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient __Hufflepuff__s are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<br>Or yet in wise old __Ravenclaw__,  
>if you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<br>Or perhaps in __Slytherin__  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folks use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<span>_

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap!<em>

Then the stern womanprofessor McGonagall according to Ron unrolled a scoll and started calling names.

FD&ATOS

Amidala, Padme

_Hmm now where to put you… you don't belong here at all now do you?_

/Yes I know and it is imperative that I get back/

_The bravery of a Gryffindor, the brains of a Ravenclaw and the cunning and ambition of a slytherin_

/Fine/

_But you are politician at heart so better be SLYTHERIN_

The table closest to the door started clapping and Padme calmly walked over to it.

FD&ATOS

Granger, Hermione

_The intelligence of a Ravenclaw, Rowena would love to have you in her house_

_/Sort me already will you?/_

_Yes but your bravery out weighs your desire to learn_

_/WHAT?/_

_So better be GRYFFINDOR_

_FD&ATOS_

Kenobi, Obi-wan

_Hmmm, intelligent brave and VERY loyal also you are fair and hardworking_

_/ok/_

_The decision is easy HUFFLEPUFF_

FD&ATOS

Potter, Harry

The Harry Potter did she say,

_Well interesting you would do well in Slytherin _

/fine/

_SLYTHERIN_

FD&ATOS

Skywalker, Anakin

_There is only one possibility for you GRYFFINDOR_

FD&ATOS

Weasley. Ronald

_Another Weasley,hmm_

_/just hurry up and put me in Gryffindor/_

_/all weasleys have been in Gryffindor/_

_True, GRYFFINDOR_


	5. Chapter 4

My, only excuse is laziness I'll try to do better in the future, I promise

I don't own star wars PPLS though I wish. . . .

Anakin followed Ron Weasley to the Gryffindor common room wondering if Shalomar had seen the sorting. If she goes to the Slytherin common room thinking I'm a Slytherin just because I'm a Parseltoungue [the snake had filled him and Padme in on Magical customs and beliefs] instead of watching the sorting. . . Shaking his head to clear it Anakin started paying more attention to his surroundings when the stairs started moving.

Padme walked down the stairs in-between Daphne and Draco Malfoy. **Hey, Padme do you think there might be more dungeons under the lake?**

**-I have no idea Daphne. **

**Oh because I heard that their used to be tunnels under the lake.**

_**Timeskip to dungeons**_

As soon as Professor Snape walked in the whispering stopped. Immediately.

**To be a Slytherin is to be called dark by those who do not understand it. To be called evil by those who do not know the meaning of the word. To be divided from all others. In public the house of Slytherin has one united face. Divides are kept within house walls. If you must cause trouble do not get caught. Ever. The prefects will hand out your schedules tomorrow. Do not dishonor the house of Slytherin. **

Padme walked toward the girls dormitory with Daphne, thinking Professor Snape's speech over. These people are racist decided the brunette |and not just the Slytherins|.

_Padme's POV_

I walked up the stairs in what I thought was the direction of the Great Hall. I was wrong of course. Somehow I was on the other end of the castle. |according to Anakin who was also lost| Where is the great hall I thought.

**Okay were going around in a circle**, I announced.

**-Well than let's not go in a circle.**

**Know any useful spells.**

**-. . . No.**

**Great. **

After a while and many more times getting lost |wow this castles big!|. We |finally| walked into the great hall. I went over to the Slytherin table and Anakin to the Gryffindor. Dapne showed me the book where she found her tunnels theory but I was paying more attention to Draco Malfoy.

**You don't actually think her conspiracy theory is true do you? **Draco asked.

I shrugged**, Even the biggest lies have a small kernel of truth. **

After breakfast we had History of Magic . The Most Boring Class Ever. It was taught by a ghost which you would think would make it more interesting but I could have taught the class better an d I knew basically nothing about the material.

Transfiguration- hard but pretty fun, the teacher was strict but fair. I got my match to go all silver and pointy on the third try, which was pretty cool.

Potions- fun, fun and very useful, also Snape's intro speech was cool.

Herbology- pretty fun but I wish we could look at some of the more interesting plants.

Astronomy class- two words- amazing and beautiful the stars were incredible since there was literally no light pollution at Hogwarts. In Coruscant you can't even see the brightest stars. Actually it reminded me a lot of Naboo.

So my first day was totally awesome. But nothing truly notable happened until I found a secret passage way that may just prove Daphne's theory. . .


	6. Chapter 5

_**Alright I hope this chapter can hold you guys off long enough for me to get to bomb-proof shelter**_

_**DISCLAMER: neither Star Wars nor Harry Potter is mine**_

About my other stories-

Sextuplets- I'll try to update as soon as I can but I can't promise anything

Underground Clans- I'm having trouble emailing things to my co-writer so I have to do the chapter by myself-sighs- again I can't promise anything

**Third Person POV**

The brown haired girl pressed the middle tile on the wall and then the outlying ones in a complicated pattern. _Who would have thought, _she said to herself, _that_ _there really IS a secret passage here._

As the wall slowly opened she pulled out her wand and muttered- _Lumos. _The tip of her wand glowed with silvery light as she walked into the passage way. Padme smiled- ''If the magazine article is correct then this tunnel should lead to the Chamber of Secrets,'' she muttered.

20 minutes later

_I've been walking down this passageway FOREVER!_-thought the by now both annoyed and bored Padme. There had been a few doors, but _Alohomora _didn't work. _Note to self- _she thought_- look up a better unlocking charm. _

**Shalomar's POV**

Why did the brown haired human HAVE to go down here? These were HER tunnels. The Basilisk's. Slithering quickly to catch up I felt a stab of fear- She's down here and she's at least 30 times my size. . . I mean I DO have some magical abilities but still- I'd rather not duel an adult basilisk. Finally (FINALLY) catching up to her (I really wish the anti-apparition wards didn't cancel out my own teleporting abilities). So of course I can't communicate with her. So I did what anyone in my position would do- I used my tail and beckoned her. She ignored me so I went with plan B- used my magic to conjure a quill- wrote a message on the wall- _**There is a basilisk In these tunnels**_- _**we need to get out of here. **_

She didn't ignore me. I REALLY wish she had but Nnooo. When she saw the message on the wall she just said something about proving theory and ran off. _Whatever_, I thought; _I don't care if the basilisk gets her. I did my best after all. _

**Later Padme's POV**

''So I went down those tunnels for a while and then I got to an area with eight openings just like the article, two were flooded, another three were blocked but the remaining three were passable though one did have about a foot of water in it.''

A girl with dirty blonde hair rolled her eyes. ''No der; Hogwarts is a 1000 years old and there're under the lake- connect the dots. ''

Everyone else glared at her. Then Daphne spook up. ''I say we mount an expedition- these tunnels can be our own secret passage ways!''

''Padme, asked Draco, what magazine did you read this article in?''

''The Quibbler, of course,'' I responded. Draco blinked-''But that rag is absolute nonsense- are you telling me the _Quibbler_ was actually _useful_ for once,'' he said incredulously.

I smirked- ''Yeah.''

**Dodges rotten fruit. I know that was horrible- after making you wait so long too- at least I used quotation marks not bold text this time . . .right? I'm sorry- I really am. The next chapter will be up when I guilt trip myself into writing it. *Coughreviewcough* **


	7. Chapter 6

**Don't ask why I'm even bothering to update. All I've ever written is crap that doesn't deserve to pollute the internet.**

**This will probably be put on hiatus after you finish this chapter.**

Hermione's POV

_Why do they hate me so much? I never did anything to THEM. _I sighed looking at the grey-ish walls of the bathroom I was sitting in. Pathetic_. I'm just tired of Ron Weasley and basically every other Gryffindor bullying me. Well Ron's the worst. Not the point._ _The point being-I'm pretty sure I'm about to die. Why? THERE IS A TROLL RIGHT AROUND THE CORNER. Right hide. If it can't see you it won't attack you. A brain the size of a PEA. I'll be fine if I stay hidden._

_Yugh, it stinks._

I watched the troll lumber by, trying to breathe as quietly as I could. _Ok, why is it turning? Why does it seem like its . . . looking in my direction. _Then I remembered something VERY important- trolls have a good sense of smell. Damn.

The troll had me backed up against the wall. My nails dug into the palms of my hand as I stared at it.

Suddenly a voice yelled ''Hey Ugly!'' I stared- Ron Weasley . . . why would he save me? He hates me?

He wasn't the only one ether. Three other first years- Harry Potter, Padme Amidala and Anakin Skywalker were with him. Harry jumped on the troll. And stuck his wand up its nose? _Ewww._

Ron Weasley raised his wand. 'WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA,'' he shouted.

The troll's club raised itself in the air as the troll itself looked around stupidly for it.

BAM! The club fell, HARD on the troll's head.

_I smiled. They saved me . . .they really did! _

I stared. _**Professor McGonagall**_was walking in the bathroom entrance way. (The door was destroyed by the troll.)

''What,'' she said in a voice that was cold as ice, ''are the four of you DOING here?''

My eyes widened, _we're gonna be expelled for sure . . ._

''However not many first years could take on a full grown mountain troll and live. You are each awarded five points. But you will all have detention- ''

_Oh no this is is, were expelled or at least given detention, why should they be given detention- they were just trying to save me._

''Professor McGonagall, it's my fault; I said uttering my first ever lie to a Hogwarts teacher, ''I thought I could fight it, I mean I've read a book about it . . . '' I trailed off, looking down.

''10 points from Gryffindor, Ms. Granger. Now- all of you get back to your dorms- or do I have to escort you?''

''No,'' muttered everyone.

I shakily followed everyone else. ''So, why did you try and rescue me?'' I said.

''Well we were going to when we realized you were here, sorry about what I said,'' Anakin stated.

Harry nodded,'' we bumped into them.''

''I guess that's a first- a Slytherin rescuing a Gryffindor.''I said.

Padme rolled her eyes ''we're not evil you know . . . ''

**Well that was 500 words of pure and utter horrible writing- and the sad thing? It's actually BETTER than any other chapter on this story. **


End file.
